I only want what i can't have
by Matthewdaddariotrash
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Tony Stark et son fils Blaine Anderson. Couple: Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde voici ma première fiction (à moi cette fois ^^ ) Donc j'ai vu un fandom en anglais que je n'ai pas vu en français et que j'ai voulu refaire car yo c'est trop génial . Je vais vous laisser . L'histoire est tiré d'un prompt que mon amie Alexis (Américaine ) m'a propose . N'hésitez pas à mettre de reviews et de me dire si je continue des ones shots ou si j'arrête tout de suite . Je vais vous laisser découvrir . Le titre est une phrase de la chanson des FOB que j'écoute en ce moment :From Now On We Are Enemies.

Tony était dans son atelier en train d'améliorer une de ses armures quand qon téléphone sonna .Comme à son habitude il laissa l'appel aller sur sa boite vocale :

_"__Vous êtes bien sur la boite vocale du célèbre génie , playboy , philanthrope milliardaire Tony Stark , laissez un message après le bip et peut être que je vous rappellerai ... ou pas " BIP_ "_Bonjour ici le docteur Mui . Je vous informe que Blaine Anderson s'es fait tirer dessus lors de la fusillade au lycée McKingley . Au revoir "_

Quand la réalisation le frappa il paniqua .Il avait déjà sa veste sur le dos et ses clés en mains . Son fils , son bébé , son amour avait été blesser par je ne sais quel débile qui avait ramené une arme à l'école .

_Je jure de lui faire la peau ._

Tony avança dans l'hôpital complètement perdu . L'appel qu'il avait reçu il y a moins de trente minutes l'avait laissé perplexe .

Il couru jusqu'à l'accueil , poussant toutes les personnes qui étaient en travers de sa route .

"Où est il ?"

"Excusez moi?"

"Mon fils?"

"Mais encore ?"

Le playboy commençait à s'impatienter .

"Blaine St-Anderson!"

La grosse dame affalée sur son fauteuil noir regarda sur la liste des patients sur son ordinateur . Elle tapa le nom de Blair Standerson de ses petits doigts boudinées sur le clavier .

"Je n'ai rien trouvé de ce nom"

"Laissez moi voir !" Il lui prit le clavier des mains et tourna l'écran vers lui puis tapa Blaine Anderson de ses doigts agiles puis vit le numéro 119 de la chambre .Il couru vers la direction indiquée sans prendre la peinde de remercier la femme de l'accueil .

L'hôpital lui donner envie de vomir , tous ces murs bmancs , ces personnes sur des brancquarts et cette odeur clinique ne lui rappela que de mauvais souvenirs . Il ne prit pas les ascenseurs ( trop long) et prit à la place les escaliers .

Quand il arriva devant la chambre, il ne toqua pas et entra directement .La chambre était triste , grise et blanche avec une télévision , un lit au milieu et à sa droite une étagère et un frigo dans le fond de la pièce . Mais ce qui le choqua est qu'il n'y avait personne sur le lit.

_Ca ne peut pas être une blague , personne à l'école de Blainey ne sait que je suis son père . _Il reifla et attendit sur l'une des chaises près du lit . Les minutes lui semblèrent des heures et quandenfin un médecin entra dans la salle , il se jeta dessus:

"Comment va t-il? Où est il? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu avant ?"

"Doucement monsieur . Je vais vous répondre mais avant asseyez vous s'il vous plait " Dit elle d'une voix doucereuse . Il s'assit. "Pour répondre à vos questions , il va s'en sortir . Pour l'instant il est encore en soins intensifs et je vous ai prévenu le plus vite possible .

"Merci" Tony Stark ne disait que très rarement 'merci' ce qui l'étonna lui et le médecin .

" Pas de quoi " Elle lui sourit légèrement . "Il sera là dans un quart d'heure mais je dois vous prévenir qu'il sera sonné et très fatigué voir même déjà endormi "

"D'accord pas de problème" Il resta assit pendant 10 minutes qui lui parurent 10 heures . Et enfin quand la porte s'ouvra ,il avait un immense espoir pour que ce soit son fils mais les personnes qui entrèrent étaient bien différentes de son fils.

Il y avait un jeune homme de l'age de Blaine , châtain , plus grand que Blainey et d'une carrure plus forte que son fils , il était blessé à l'épaule . L'autre homme était un homme d'âge mur , grand et qui essayer de cacher sa calvitie avec des casquettes de baseball en vain .

L'homme d'acier et les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un long moment puis Tony s'exprima .

"Mais qui êtes vous?"

"Vous qui êtes vous " répliqua l'homme le plus âgé.

"Papa , c'est Tony Stark , le Iron Man " dit le jeune homme .

"Que faites vous ici?" dit l'homme à la calvitie.

"Vous que faites vous ici!"dit le génie .

"Je suis Kurt le petit ami de Blaine et voici mon père Burt"

Tony rit au fait que cet homme est donnait un prénom si similaire au sien à son fils . "Et moi je suis son père "

Burt et Kurt furent choqués par la nouvelle et avant qu'il ne puissent dire quelque chose la porte s'ouvrit sur deux ambulanciers qui ramenaient Bee sur un chariot à roulette . Les infirmières le mirent sur le lit et branchèrent les machines dont il avait besoin .

Le milliardaire laissa échapper une larme quand il vit son bébé comme ça.

Blaine avait le visage gonflé à cause des médicaments , un coquard sur son oeil droit et une lèvre fendue ce qui fit penser à son père qu'il s'était battu . Dans son bras étaient des perfusions et il y avait des bandes sur son ventre et ses jambes là où ,Tony supposait , étaient les blessures de balle .

_Blaine est si petit dans ce si grand lit _pensa til . Il ne pouvait pas voir son fils comme ça donc il dit "Je vais chercher du café" puis s'en alla , allant à la toilette pour pleurer .

Il revint 5 minutes plus tard avec trois cafés à la main et en proposa à Burt et à Kurt qui était sur le lit et tenait la main de Blaine dans sa main non blessé . Tony alla s'asseoir près de Burt .

"Il va s'en sortir !" dit Burt .

"Je n'en doute pas mon fils est un survivor " Ils rirent doucement .

"Donc vous êtes vraiment son père ?

"Oui j'ai demandé à Blaine de ne pas le dire pour éviter la pression médiatique et tout ça , en fait c'est lui qui a proposer l'idée "

Burt sourit puis dit "Il est intelligent "

"Ca il l'est , comme son père "

Burt sourit et Tony regarda le couple sur le lit .

"Depuis quand " demanda t-il .

"Presque un an "

"Waow et Bee ne me l'a jamais dit ?!Surement pour que je ne fasse pas de recherche sur ton fils "

Burt le regarda étrangement .

"Ben quoi je veille à la sécurité de mon fils ."

"Tu es fous !"

"Peut être un peu " Il rirent tous en regardant leur fils . Kurt était en train de murmurer des mots d'amour et d'excuse à l'oreille d'un Blaine inconscient .

Tony du s'endormir après ça car il se 'réveilla ' à cause d'une voix haut perchée criant :" IL SE REVEILLE , IL M'A SERRE LA MAIN !"

Le millionnaire se leva immédiatement et alla près du lit .Blaine ouvrit difficilement un oeil mais le referma immédiatement , bien trop faible pour le maintenir ouvert . Blainey réessaya une deuxième fois et réussit à ouvrir les yeux .

"P-Pap-Papa" Quand Tony entendit le son de la voix de son fils il sentit le pincement être enlever de son "coeur" (à lire coeur artificiel et/ou arch reactor ) et ce dit que tout ira bien .

Fin ...

Une petite review ? Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout .


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec mon second "chapitre" de ma toute première fiction. Ce sont des chapitres indépendants comme un recueil aha. Pas besoin de lire le premier même si je vous le conseil. :3 Merci au follower et au personne qui mette en favori merci aussi à toute personne qui lit mais qui ne mets pas de review.

Klaiindy: Salut! Oui je compte continuer sur ma lancée. C'est une idée originale c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vue en français. Merci de reconnaître mon milliard de bisous (autant que le nombre de 0 sur le compte de Tony Stark aha)

Zarbi: Bonjour à toi. Merci beaucoup pour tes précieux conseils! J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu et que celui là te plaira aussi. J'ai essayer du mieux que je peux de respecter tes conseils. Et merci pour l'encouragement.

Tumblr: purplemoondream

On se retrouve en bas ;)

Voila le "chapitre" 2

"Alors les enfants" Mr Schue venait juste d'entrer dans la salle du Glee Club tandis que tous les élèves étaient déjà assis et près à chanter, danser et rire. "J'ai une grande nouvelle" Rachel se redressa dans son siège, pensant qu'elle allait avoir un autre solo.

Blaine quand a lui n'écouter pas vraiment, il assimilait les informations importantes sans pour autant être très attentif, il envoyer des sms en même temps à son meilleur ami Joey. Kurt regarda son petit ami et essaya de lire ses messages, chose vaine car Bee "cahcait" son téléphone sans s'en rendre compte avec son bras. Il faisait ça surtout pour que Santana ,assise à sa gauche ne lise pas ses messages.

Pendant ce temps Will continua son baratin sur les solos qu'il donnerait à Rachel ou Finn ou les deux. "Et donc je compte faire une sorte de petite fête dans la salle de Glee pour célébrer notre victoire aux communales et j'ai gentillement inviter vos parents-" C'est à ce moment là que Blaine décrocha totalement du discours de son laissa tombé son téléphone,sous le choc. Tout le monde le regarda à cet instant.

"Un problème Blaine Warbler?" dit Brittany innocemment.

"Euh un gala, ouais je vais lui dire qu'il est invité à un gala ou comme il arrive toujours en retard peut être que j'aurais pu faire sortir Maman avant." marmonna le plus mignion des gars du Glee Club.

"Chéri que se passe t-il?"

"Et peut être que si je-"

"Bébé?" Dit Kurt beaucoup plus fort. Blaine revint à la réalité en disant "Quoi?". Tout le club lui lança un regard d'incompréhension totale.

"De toute façon j'ai déjà appelé vos parents et ils ont tous dit oui."

Blaine avait envie de crier. "Ecoutez, mes parents se détestent vraiment"

"Ca ne peut pas être si pire que ça." dit le professeur aux mille et un vestons. _  
_

_Vous n'avez pas idée _ pensa l'amateur de noeuds papillons.

* * *

*Le soir de la réunion*

Blaine se tenait avec sa mère et son beau père près du piano. Beau père qui n'arrêtait pas de râler à propos de payer des impôts pour des conneries comme des Glee club et des rampes pour handicapés. Toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient à peu près habillés bien, avec des costard et de belles robes de soirée.

Burt s'approcha des Andersons pour endin, ENFIN, rencontrer les chères parents de l'amoureux de son fils. "Bonjour" Mr anderson le jugea du regard et dit d'un ton le plus hautain possible avec sa voix de vieux bourges pourri:"Qui est cette chose" sans même regarder Burt puis il s'en alla.

Il prit Blaine par le bras violemment et le traîna avec lui " Viens ici bon à rien", Blaine lui lança un regard d'excuse. Burt était rouge de colère mais avant qu'il ne put dire quelque chose, on entendit un son de pas en provenance du couloir. Tout le monde regarda le dit couloir avec curiosité.

Quand le beau Tony Stark plus époustouflant que jamais fit irruption dans la salle tous se turent. _Mais pourquoi est il ici _était la pensée générale qui résonnait dans toutes les têtes.

Le playboy avait vu toute la scène entre Burt et les Andersons. Pepper le suivait, un peu en retard car quand Tony avait vu Richard prendre son fils comme ça il avait accéléré le pas. Il s'approcha de Blaine. Puis s'exclama "Salut toi!"et le prit dans ses bras. Blaine le serra le plus fort possible, heureux d'être dans des bras chaux et récomfortants..

Les autres personnes de la pièce étaient estomaqués face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. "Mais que fais tu là?"

"N'ai je pas le droit de voir mon fils préféré ?"

"Je suis ton seul fils"

"C'est pour cela que tu es mon préféré" Il rirent.

"Ca fait du bien de te revoir bébé"

"Papa!" Ils rirent une seconde fois.

Le milliardaire se retourna vers Anderson senior. "Toi! NE TOUCHE NI NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS A MON FILS COMME CA, ARMURE OU PAS JE TE DEFONCE, compris?"

"Et bien vous n'avez qu'as le garder je ne veux pas d'un petit pédé!"

Tony se jeta sur cet ignoble homme et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Blaine était en panique.

" Papa, papa,papa arrête tu me fais peur." A cette phrase,il cessa tous mouvements et se tourna pour voir Blainey en se leva, enleva la poussière imaginaire de son costume Armani et prit dans ses bras, laissant Richard au sol avec le nez en sang et de beaux bleus un peu partout sur le visage.

Le super héros lui fit de tendres baisers sur les cheveux et lui dit "Shh, c'est tout,on s'en va".

* * *

*A la Stark Tower à New York*

Tony avait ramené son fils dans sa tour il y avait de la quelques heures après une bonne heure de vol dans son jet privé. Son chéri était allongé sur le canapé en train de dormir. Il était si mignion avec ses cheveux en batailles et ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le philanthrope le regarda et se dit que son fils,avec sa belle bouille et ses magnifiques yeux hazels allait être okay. Tout allait être okay.

Voila voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review cela me ferait grandement plaisir. Bisous :*


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde me revoilà avec un chapitre 3. Klaiindy a gentillement corrigé ce chapitre alors un grand merci à elle

Tumblr:purplemoondream

Vous vous demandez pourquoi moi, Blaine Anderson, l'un des élèves les plus brillants et disciplinés de tout McKinley se retrouve dans le bureau du proviseur un vendredi après-midi alors que je devrais avoir Glee Club. Mr Schue, à ma droite, m'y avait envoyé ainsi que Finn et avait appelé nos parents (parents qui pour ma part n'était pas encore arrivés). En parlant du loup, je vis mon père (au grand bien élégant avec son costume à 1000 euros et des... baskets ? ) faire irruption dans le bureau de Figgins.

Il courut vers moi en me disant :

" Tu vas bien ? "

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains puissantes et m'embrassa le front. Oui j'adore mon papa mais Kurt et tout le Glee club étaient dans la salle, c'est gênant !

" Paaappaaa ! " dis-je, plus exaspéré (contre Finn pour être honnête ) que jamais.

Toutes les personnes dans la salle eurent une expression choquée je suppose. Ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux larges et fixaient mon père. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je me retournai vers Kurt, qui avait la même expression que les autres et me mis à rire. Même avec cette horrible expression il était mignon, bon d'accord plus que mignon mais ça c'est un point de vue personnel.

Puis je me rendis compte pourquoi ils étaient tous si abasourdis en voyant mon père. Mon père était Tony Stark. Oui, oui le Tony Stark qui sauve le monde dans une armure avec rien d'autre qu'un super soldat, un monstre vert, un dieu et deux espions, et qui est un multimilliardaire. Vous croyez que j'ai payé Dalton comment ? et un playboy. Oui ce Tony Stark là.

Le principal reprit ses esprits.

" Alors que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous battiez ? "

_" Captain America est le meilleur Avengers ! "_

_" Non, c'est Iron Man ! "_

_" Arrête, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! "_

**Oh que si! **

_" C'est toi qui ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! "_

_" Iron man n'est qu'un gigolo qui ne pense qu'à lui tandis que Captain est le plus honnête et intelligent de tous les supers héros ! "_

_" C'est pas vrai ! Il a changé ! "_

_" Et comment le sais-tu? Tu dis ça comme si tu le connaissais mais mec, il ne te connait même pas et vu son égo, il ne va jamais essayer de connaître les gens comme toi ! "_

_" Je - "_

_Je ne pouvais rien dire sinon je serais grillé, et puis ils ne me croiront pas._

_" Donc, voilà tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles "_

_" Ah parce que tu les connais peut-être ! " protestai-je._

_Mais il ne m'écouta pas et continua son monologue disgracieux envers Tony._

_" Tony Stark ne devrait même pas être un super héros. Sans son armure, il n'est rien "_

_" Il a enduré beaucoup de choses ! Tu as oublié l'Afghanistan, le cœur bionique et tout ça "_

_Il me rit au nez puis répéta :_

_" Tony Stark n'est rien - "_

_Mon poing s'abattit sur sa mâchoire carré avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase._

_Toute la salle était choquée me voir comme ça. La rage dans les yeux et la fureur dans les poings. Poings que je pus contrôler. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le frapper sans relâche. Je vis Mr Schue sortir de sa torpeur quand Puckerman hurla 'Allez Anderson'. Il était visiblement de la team Iron Man. Il essaya de nous séparer, en vain car j'étais trop énervé pour laisser partir Finn. Je m'étais retrouvé je ne sais comment, assis à califourchon sur lui._

_Kurt, venant à la rescousse de son demi-frère, ou de Monsieur Schuester je ne sais pas vraiment, me prit par la taille. En y repensant, la scène aurait pu être marrante, me voir moi, petit Blaine, prit par mon petit ami beaucoup plus grand et d'une carrure plus imposante que moi. Je me calmai immédiatement quand Kurt me murmura des mots doux à l'oreille._

_Finn, quant à lui, avait le visage ensanglanté, son nez était probablement cassé et un œil au beurre noir commençait à se former._

_Tout avait commencé de là._

" Et c'est ainsi qu'il m'a sauté dessus comme un sauvage "

" Et je ne te permets pas de parler de mon fils comme ça ! " dit le milliardaire.

Bizarrement Finn se tut, ce qui provoqua une petite satisfaction personnelle.

Le philanthrope se retourna vers son bébé, c'est-à-dire moi, pour me dire :

" Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? "

" Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait pas se battre " riais-je et Tony me suivit de bon cœur puis se retourna vers Finn.

" Alors le monstre de Frankenstein, je suis une personne qui ne pense qu'à moi ? "

Finn regarda le sol. Mr Schue vint à la rescousse de son élève préféré

" Mr Stark, je peux vous appeler Tony - "

" Non, vous ne pouvez pas "

Monsieur Schue fut dépité et se rassit sur son siège. J'envoyai un regard assassin vers Tony qui me sourit simplement.

" Si je ne pensais qu'à moi, je ne sauverais pas le monde jeune homme ! Alors mets un filtre entre ton cerveau, si tu en as un bien sûr, et ta bouche avant de parler la prochaine fois ! "

" Je suis désolé "

" Ah ça tu peux l'être "

Il se tourna vers Figgins puis demanda, avant que je ne puisse le faire :

" Alors quelle est la sanction ? "

" Je pense qu'une heure de colle pour chacun sera suffisant "

Tony sourit à côté de moi.

" Eh bien ce n'est pas si mal "

Il se leva puis fit une petite révérence très arrogante puis partit du bureau après moi.

*** Chez les Anderson***

" Dis, pourquoi c'est toi qui a décroché ? " dis-je.

" Eh bien, j'étais de passage "

" Dans l'Ohio ? "

" Mais laisse-moi finir ! Pour un voyage d'affaire - "

" Dans l'Ohio ? " répétais je.

Il rit

" Bon d'accord je suis grillé. Je voulais juste voir mon fils préféré "

" Je suis ton seul fils "

" C'est pour ça que tu es mon préféré " il ajouta, " je rigole " en voyant mes yeux de chien battu, " et non je ne sais pas où est ta mère " Il rit. Comment sait-il tout ce que je vais dire !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

" Toute cette histoire reste entre nous ? "

" Bien sûr mon pote "

Je le pris dans mes bras. Et je ne pus me retenir de sourire quand il ébouriffa mes cheveux.

Oui c'est le meilleur papa du monde !


End file.
